A Masochist with Sadistic Tendencies
by Queen-of-Sussness
Summary: If you don't like blood, sex or violence then I suggest you go away now. KaixTala, a oneshot PWP lemon. Revised on 26.3.11


A/N: Here is the revised edition! The story is basically the same, I just touched up on the grammar and sentence structure - hopefully it sounds better now :) Enjoy!

* * *

Kai slammed his fist into Tala's stomach and had the satisfaction of seeing him double over in pain. Tala retaliated quickly, punching Kai in the jaw and watching him stagger back a few steps.

Kai turned to stare challengingly at his lover. "Is that all you've got?" He asked mockingly while wiping a trail of blood off his lip.

Tala grinned maliciously and tackled Kai to the floor, holding him down by sitting on his hips and pinning his hands above his head. Kai wriggled and thrashed, trying to throw the redhead off, but as soon as Tala smashed his mouth against Kai's and kissed him furiously, rational thought was no longer an option. Tala tasted the blood on Kai's lips and shuddered with pleasure. He didn't stop his assault on Kai's mouth until the blader was bucking his hips and moaning the redhead's name.

Tala released his hold on Kai and jumped back before the fiery blunette could grab him. Kai also leapt to his feet and glared at the smirking redhead.

"I want a re-match," Kai said in a quietly dangerous voice.

Tala laughed in his face and replied, "You know the rules, I won fair-and-square. 'Draw blood, make them moan your name and force them to loose control'." He grinned broadly with an evil glint in his eyes. "And now you have to do what I say and obey my every command for a week."

Kai growled and launched himself at the blue-eyed devil. He grabbed Tala by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. Tala was caught by surprise and hit hard, sliding down slightly. He yelped loudly when Kai thrust his hips forwards and made contact with Tala's erection. Tala growled deep in his throat and bucked under Kai, trying to throw him off. Kai simply leant his weight more heavily against the redhead and crushed his mouth to Tala's in a mind-shattering kiss.

Tala moaned deeply and sank against the hard body in front of him. Kai hummed appreciatively into the kiss and licked along Tala's bottom lip before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh. The move elicited a whining moan from the redhead's throat and he bucked his hips roughly. Kai moved his nibbles up Tala's jaw and began to nip at his earlobe. Tala retaliated by suckling at his lover's neck.

Kai groaned as Tala kept biting the sensitive spot, puncturing the skin lightly and drawing a small amount of blood. The smell of his blood and the sexy red-head licking and sucking at the small wound combined to drive Kai wild with lust. He scooped Tala up in his arms and then unceremoniously dumped him onto their plush blue lounge. He made quick work of Tala's shirt before descending onto his right nipple and catching it roughly with his teeth, earning a delightful moan from Tala's throat. The redhead threaded his fingers through Kai's hair and tightened his grip as the blader went further and further down the red-head's chest, licking over his abs, dipping his tongue into the small belly-button and finally reaching the waistband of Tala's jeans.

Kai grinned up at his lover. "I'm going to make you beg."

Tala looked at Kai with a challenge in his eyes. "I never beg."

Kai chuckled huskily and undid the clasp on Tala's jeans, pulling them down and off, "We'll see about that," he rumbled as Tala was left bare for him to devour.

Kai groaned and ran his hands over the beautiful man below him, admiring the lean, compact form and the firm muscles.

Tala saw his chance to turn the tides and he took it. He leapt up and tackled Kai once more to the floor. "If I recall correctly, it's _you_ who has to do _my_ bidding," he purred into Kai's ear before flicking his tongue around the outer rim and pulling gently on the ring he found there. Tala's husky purr and his earring being sucked were too much for Kai: he groaned deeply and arched up into Tala's chest, wrapping his legs around the redhead's waist.

Tala licked down Kai's neck until he reached the same sensitive spot he had bitten earlier. He licked the closing cut before tugging Kai's shirt off and over his head. He fell back onto Kai and immediately began feeding at a puckered brown nipple. He made his way down Kai's smooth chest and stopped at the waistband of his jeans.

"Hmm," he hummed while tugging on Kai's belt, "I wonder what I'll find down here?"

"Tala, stop being a tease and take my pants off already!" Kai commanded, bucking up into Tala's hands.

"Ah-ah-ahh, you need to learn to be patient Kai," Tala held him down firmly with one hand on his abdomen and the other pulling his belt out of its loops. "You need to learn that good things come to boys who wait."

His only response was a low, sullen growl.

Tala chuckled sadistically and slowly drew Kai's pants off him. Kai moaned and tried to buck up again, willing to do anything for more contact. Tala stroked lightly down Kai's legs and back up again before massaging around the base of his cock. As Kai moaned and groaned, Tala lowered his head and flicked his tongue across the head. Shudders racked Kai's body but when Tala engulfed him fully, Kai let out a long keen, arching up, his back as taught as a bowstring. Tala watched for his lover's signs and stopped just before he released.

Kai groaned in disappointment and lifted his head to glare at the sadistic redhead grinning between his thighs. "You'll pay for that."

Tala arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Kai leapt quickly to his feet, staring down at his lover with an evil glint in his eye. "Really."

Too late Tala realised his mistake: he'd let Kai stand up. When the blunette was on the ground and at his mercy he was as harmless as a kitten, but as soon as he was up and angry there would be hell to pay. Even so Tala thought he'd try running, no matter that it hadn't worked once in all the times they'd played this game. Predictably, Tala had only just stood up to run when Kai grabbed him around the waist and threw him face-first against the wall.

"You know Kai; I'm really not as fond of walls as you seem to think."

Kai chuckled deeply and pressed against him harder, rubbing his erection against Tala's bare ass. "You remember my promise? That I'm going to make you beg?"

Tala groaned at the friction against his cheeks and nodded.

"Well," Kai whispered, licking the shell of Tala's ear, "I'm about to make good on that promise." And without any warning (or lube) Kai sunk one finger, then two, then three, into Tala's opening.

Tala cried out in pain as tears pricked his closed eyes and started to leak out gently. Kai showed no mercy and scissored his fingers, stretching Tala for something much larger. Tala arched his back so hard Kai was afraid it might break.

"Come on babe, I know you can take it," Kai said with confidence.

All Tala could do was whimper and whine, shifting on his feet as the pain lessened slightly. Kai added a forth finger. Tala cried out loudly and tried to shift away, but Kai kept him in place. When Kai finally removed his fingers, Tala moaned in relief and sagged against the wall, panting heavily.

"Don't think I'm done yet Tala. I've hardly begun," Kai said in amusement. _I guess Tala isn't the only sadist,_ he chuckled to himself as he picked up his disregarded pants and pulled lube out the pocket, _but even I'm not cruel enough to enter him without a little lube._ Kai smeared the stuff over his cock, spread a little across Tala abused entrance and then lined himself up. Without warning his lover, Kai thrust hard into Tala until he was halfway in; then he retreated and slammed in again. He kept going until his balls slapped Tala's ass. Tala finally managed to make a sound and shrieked at the intrusion; his tears flowed freely down his face as he sobbed softly and tried to adjust to Kai's cock inside him.

"Kai…" he moaned, "It _hurts_!"

Kai rubbed soothing circles over the small of Tala's back. "I know it does Tala. I also know that you've taken much worse than this before. Just hang in there for me, okay?"

Tala just groaned and squirmed. Kai pulled out and thrust back in, causing Tala to yelp and writhe again. Kai slowly started a rhythm and made sure he hit Tala's prostate with every thrust; he also took Tala's erection into his hand and pumped it hard and fast. Soon Tala had forgotten about the pain, even as a trickle of blood leaked out around his hole. With Kai hitting his pleasure button every thrust and jerking him off like a pro, Tala couldn't last much longer.

"Kai! Please! Finish me!" Tala begged.

Kai slammed into his tight hole one last time and shot his cum forcefully against Tala's prostate. That's all it took. The redhead cried out his release, spurting over Kai's hand and the wall, before slumping against it, completely exhausted. Kai pulled out and collapsed on the ground, with Tala following suit next to him.

"I think…that's the roughest sex…we've ever…had," Tala panted on his knees because his ass hurt too much to sit on. "Ohhhh…I'm not going to be able to sit for a month," he groaned.

"Want me to kiss it…and make it better?" Kai grinned through his laboured breathing.

Tala glared at him, "You didn't have to be so rough you know. I swear you're more of a sadist than I am."

Kai chuckled. "Oh, you're not a sadist Tala; you're a masochist with sadistic tendencies." He grinned.

Tala grinned back. "You have a point…owww…" he winced. "Can you carry me upstairs now? I don't think I can walk."

"Sure," Kai said softly. He stood and scooped Tala up bridal style. Once upstairs in their bedroom, Kai sat on the edge of the bed and gently placed Tala on his knees on the floor.

"Ah, Kai? Why am I on the floor?"

Kai smiled. "Simple: I'll lie on my back and then you crawl on top of me so we can keep each other warm. You also stay off your ass that way."

Tala nodded, and once Kai was comfortable the redhead crawled half on top and half beside him, so he wouldn't be smothered. Tala snuggled down into the crook of Kai's right shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"Kai…" Tala yawned.

"Yeah Tala?"

"I love you."

Kai smiled softly and kissed Tala delicately on the lips. "And I love you."

Tala grinned and gave him a little nip on the chin before snuggling down and going to sleep.


End file.
